


Medabots: Phantom War (the not Pokemon genre meets the hood)

by verifiaman



Category: Beyblade, Medabots, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cuban Missile Crisis, F/F, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Lesbian Character, Mecha, Nazis, Robots, Tokusatsu - Freeform, War, World War I, World War II, Yuri, metal heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiaman/pseuds/verifiaman
Summary: A young, very strange woman returns home from abroad to see her old  neighborhood the same as she left it, with threats from abroad following her back. The robots that terrorize third world countries are making their way into America, and she will soon find herself wielding the power of the Medabots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I made a while back, after i got my hands on some Medabots toys. I've been homeless for most of my childhood and despite how crappy it was going from homeless shelter to homeless shelter, I've formed a twisted attachment to the life there. Not a night went by in my middle school years when i didnt hear a gunshot in the neighboring apartment and not a day went by when i went down the stairwell in my apartment and see a crackbag on the floor and my neighbor drunk off his ass sleeping in his own vomit while hi sfriend swiped money out of his wallet.
> 
> So that's the perfect thing to cross over with a series that rid on Pokemon's coattails! This is...pretty rough. like damn rough. I'm going to be editing these but I'm putting the chapters up here to see what you guys think of the general concepts. And with that out of the way, I ran out of shit to say.

 

 

It was said that long ago, Carrot Top City wasn't a total dive. It was  _never_ an ideal place to settle down at, but it was a place you could live with very little fear or being robbed. No one remembered when this little section of northern Atlanta became so corrupt, rundown, and crime infested, but it didn't take long for it to get to this state, around 3, maybe 4 year for it to become the lovechild of Camden, New Jersey and 1980s and 90s New York. Nowadays it was an all around criminal paradise, hell to the normal civilians and boon to te many gangs of Georgia and hell to the normal people living there and the law enforcement, the city 'protected' by the new gang that had made Carrot Top their home. 

 

“Free at last, free at last, thank god almighty I'm free at least!” But for one young woman, this city, this wretched, hellish city, was home. “Bleep yeah almighty, yeah I'm free! No more school!” She didn't care that he taxi driver telling her to shut up, she was just glad to be off that plane and back home! “Oooohohohooh, I've missed this beautiful slice of ham!” And it was just how she left it, too! The rundown buildings, the graffiti, the homeless and crack addicts lining the alleyways (a bit more of those guys than normal though) It was all gone! “Huh...there goes my nostalgia.” She pouted angrily; she wanted to feel like she was 13 again, getting fleeced for her Little Debbie money and being thrown around like a football! And then she'd grab a pipe and beat those bleepers up! “Hey driver guy, do you know any bad people I can beat up and steal from?”

 

“N-no?” The driver began readying his taser; Either there was something wrong with this chick or the poor kid was probably here on a dare or something from her charter school friends. Either way she was a dead woman walking. No one cared about this shithole of a city, him included. The cutest little white girl could die here, the death recorded could get like a million hits on youtube, CNN and all the other news outlets would say this is a tragedy and how she was so pure and innocent and talk about gun control, and no one would do a damn thing. The government fucking cleaned up Chicago and Detroit because of this place, and even Camden! _CAMDEN!_ If this chick died here, no one would care enough to look into it. At least the roads were well maintained; potholes and cracks were nonexistent, and the pavement always looked fresh. Given what and who came and went through this city on a daily basis, this was a necessity; he'd seen how easily a shootout could begin because some potohole busted some tires. “So uhh...you...i can't change your mind about this? Drop you off _anywhere_ else?”

 

“Nope! I want people to see how cool I became!” And then she could beat them up! She had changed a lot since he left Carrot Top. What was once a raggedy looking 4'9” African American teenager with dry, ratty hair that had more flakes than the snowy mountains of Russia was now a barely taller 5'2” girl of 19 years. She proudly wore her expensive, black and navy blue prep Japanese schoolgirl uniform. It came with grey cuffs and black loafers, the main uniform under a blue overcoat with a long tail end with a long blue skirt that reached to her knees and thin black leggings. For her general appearance her hair was a carrot orange instead of the orange mixed with dandruff white that it used to be. It was longer now, reaching to her shoulders, and not a speck of dandruff could be found; not because she kept it clean, it just stopped appearing, like most of her health problems after she hit puberty. As a celebration upon learning that, she picked out a dolphin shaped hairclip and put it on the side of her head. She wore black rimmed, blue tinted square glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose, expensive looking ones too that completed the 'please steal from me or worse!' look she had going for her, something she welcomed; fighting was prohibited at her university. Her body didn't have much in the way of curves or fat; she had been compared to a very, _very_ cute bishounen from her friends. “You know, I've actually grown up here.” She said with great pride. “Lived on the streets, had a cool white best friend like one of those sitcoms too!”

 

“Ok?”

 

“I even Graduated with top marks from Lakefield Prep.”

 

“All the way up in Atlanta?!” The driver exclaimed as he stopped at a red light, three cars in front of him. “That's like 9 counties up from here! You seriously made the commute up there?! _WHY?!”_ He barely paid much attention to the U.S. educational system, but he'd seen plenty of Lakefield on the news, none of it bad aside from a very rare store robbery. In fact it was one of the best prep schools in the world! He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Ok, you're feeding me some _serious_ bullshit, woman. You ain't with the cops, are you?” Oh god he hoped she wasn't. If the Wraiths found out he was driving a snitch into their city...well, what they'd do to him was too terrible to think about! He'd heard what they did to snitches, and getting stitches would be a mercy compared to what they'd do to you!

 

“Whoa whoa, _no!”_ The girl exclaimed fearfully as she began lifting up her shirt. “I'm no spy!”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” The driver screeched. “THESE WINDOWS AREN'T TINTED, PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!”

 

“Why?! How else will you know if I'm a spy or not if I don't show you the goods?!”

 

“FUCK THAT I DON'T WANNA KNOW NOW!” That settled it, this bitch was on something, and he did _not_ need to be driving another dope fiend! “Please, just put it back on!” He sighed in relief. _'Hope the camera got me saying all that.'_ He did _not_ need his boss thinking he was a diddler. 

 

“Oh ok.” She pulled her clothes back down. “So yeah, I'm not a spy, alright?”

 

“Yeah, fine, whatever!”

 

“I'm a Carrot Toppian..Carrot-Toppite....bleep it, I'm a citizen of this bleeping city!” She made a mental note to figure out the proper denomination.

 

“D-did you just censor-”

 

“ \- I came back here because I _needed_ to spend my summer break on someplace less uptight, not that many cameras watching me do the number 2, and all that stuff! Do you watch people number 2? If you do that makes you _weeeeiiird_.”

 

“...You got my money right?” This kid was getting the fuck out of his cab as soon as possible if he had anything to say about it! The driver saw through the mirror that the kid pulled out the money, saving the brat from being thrown out on the street. Driving all the way from McIntosh to Clayton County to this rathole of a city, the kid better have kept all that fucking money for making him drive so far. _'This is for 800 bucks Ian, just don't make eye contact with the freaks outside, and you'll be deep in some fat latino_ _booty_ _**all**_ _month long.._

 

“So hows the old neighborhood?” The weird, possibly doped up adult asked happily, as if she just didn't, and probably didn't now that Ian thought about it, see the hooded freaks, the 'protectors' of this shithole, take some old guy away off the streets and everyone else just ignored them doing it! They just, grabbed him and teleported away like some Dragonball Z character! “It's just so nostalgic, isn't it?!” 

 

….Yeah, screw the money and that Latino taint, he was getting the _fuck_ out of here. He drove into a free parking space, a rare sight in this city given how cramped and full the road usually was. “Alright, I'm done, get the _fuck_ out of my cab! Take the money, take the briefcase out of the trunk, and just _go!”_

 

“Huh? What's wro-' And that was when the girl remembered that Oh yeah! this place was dangerous! “Oooh.” The girl said, clearly embarrassed as he handed the taxi driver the money before getting out of the cab, getting her briefcase out of the now open trunk. “So uhh--” Was all she got out before the driver hightailed it out of there with the door and trunk left open, going up the street before making a turn. “Well, that was humiliating. Guess I really softened up in the last couple years.”She looked around at the street, the sense of distrust and fear so palpable, she could feel it in the air. She quickly checked her pockets, zipping up the pocket that contained her wallet after making sure it wasn't stolen and that no one planted anything on her. She had been known as a very easy patsy in her youth, well, before she got that weird nickname, but with no way for anyone to recognize her now that she got hot, she was probably going to be that same patsy again. Beating people up who stole from her was easy, not like those bleepers could hit her even when she was so thin you could see her ribcage, but being blamed for something she didn't do? That hurt, like a lot!

 

It was the reason her sprung for this briefcase when planning her vacation, using 85% of her student council paycheck. It electronically locked, easily trackable by her academy's private satellite network, and with no way to disable it. She went into her right pocket and pulled out her smartphone, freshly cracked so that the chances of it being stolen would be lessened, and opened up Google Maps. Was cracking her phone to prevent it from being stolen completely pointless? Yes it was, and she didn't realize it until an hour after she did it. “Let's see here...” She put the briefcase on her back, the thing magnetically attaching to her back as she inputted her destination into the phone.. She already knew where she was going to spend summer break at, but there was one thing she wanted to, nay  _ needed  _ to do. “There we go!” And so she began skipping, yes skipping, down the road, rubbing her stomach in glee. “Good ole Chicken Place, here I come!”

 

MMMMMM

 

Meanwhile in downtown Carrot Top, the 'protectors' of the city, the Wraiths, began to gather in Cabbage Patch Park, one of the parts of the city that reflected how rundown and disgusting Carrot Top truly was. This was the Wraith territory, and it was also the poorest part of the city. The roads were bumpy and poorly maintained, and grass grew as high as your knees with some of the homeless population sleeping in there. There were dozens of abandoned buildings that were left alone by the civilians and criminals unless the Wraiths allowed them to use the empty properties, and skull and ghost graffiti was staring down at everyone from impossibly high buildings.

 

Cabbage Patch Park was the headquarters of this group. The water tower in the middle of the park had been reclaimed by nature decades ago, a cluster of trees growing out the top. Ghost shaped graffiti lined the benches and trees, with warnings painted on the walls and abandoned buildings in multiple languages telling everyone to stay out, along various vulgarities spray painted around the park as well with no consistency, rhyme, or reason. No one so much as stepped on the tall, stomach high grass; stupid teens trying to brave the dangers for street cred or pussy points steered clear of it like the plague, the gangs that the Wraiths allowed to set up shop in the city knew better not to even look in the park's general direction without permission, and the police sure as hell didn't bother going near it. It was the Wraiths that were keeping the crime flowing in and out of Carrot Top while keeping the cops impotent and powerless, and everyone in the city was at their mercy. Their numbers were many, the diversity in the ages of their members vast, from 8 and 14 year olds to the fattest 45 year olds and the skinniest senior citizens, these people were competent, efficient, and powerful, easily recognizable by their mostly all black attire: black shirts, long or short sleeved, with spiked black gloves that reached up to their elbows, a skull shaped pattern on the palm of the gloves, the eyes of which glowed when their palms were outstretched. Large black boots covered their feet with large glowing skulls on the front and bone shaped velcro straps in the place of shoelaces. A thin, pitch black bodysuit covered their entire body like a membrane, the way they get into the suit still a mystery. The suit was so black that with the clothes taken off, the wearer's body shape was indistinguishable from the rest of them.  Completing this set was the grim reaper-like cowl that covered their face, with a cape that reached to their shoulders or below, depending on preference, and somehow produced a pair of menacing red eyes that glowed brighter than police lights. Whether young or old, fat or thin, these people moved and acted with deadly precision, bulletproof, resistant to the elements, almost inhuman, as if the physical world had no effect on them, these ghosts, these..Wraiths. From Western Carrot Top to Southern Carrot Top and parts of the North and East, the Wraiths were a force beyond anything the police could handle...and today they were called to Cabbage Patch Park for a special reason.

 

From their windows or on the sidewalk, the citizens watched, some with fear and some with apathy, as the Wraiths ran into the thick, overgrown woods of the park, through the thin, weedy grass, jumping with agility that belied their height or size, some Wraiths keeping up with thinner ones despite being overweight. There was only one other time this many Wraiths entered the forests of Cabbage Patch Park, and like that time, the swarm filled the citizens with dread:

 

It was the Meeting of the Ghouls.

 

As the Wraiths swarmed Cabbage Patch Park , there was only one thing on their mind, one that made them disrupt their daily routines to travel all the way downtown: The Meeting of the Ghouls was the one time during each of the four seasons that the Wraiths returned to their headquarters, unless you had prior obligations. The Phantom never asked if you did, he somehow  _ always _ knew. Normally the meeting was just a get together to exchange their stolen goods with black market dealers their leader somehow got past international waters, and in the past it was a good way to make money, but as the city filled with more and more hidden government agents-according to the Phantom-, the Wraiths being a major one, the meetings just became get togethers and swap meets for the Wraiths only. The food was good, almost gourmet at times, and the plumbing was better than anything most of the Wraiths had back home, even if some of them missed the toilet. 

 

So when they filed into the center of the forest, they were shocked the see their meeting place so clean. It was a large building, a former middle school where the park now stood that was converted into the Wraith's headquarters. The bumpy, rocky parking lot that many of them tripped on had been freshly paved over , a delightfully twisted image of Carrot Top's 'finest', along with several hated government officials in the state, being tortured and killed graphically in a gothic art style reminiscent of the art in Notre Dome. The large tree in the center that was home to a large wasps nest had been cut down and replaced with a stature...one that made many of the older Wraiths fearful, causing them to tell the younger curious ones shut their damn mouths when they asked what the statue was. The entrance to the former school was replaced with the head of silver and red bird, it's 'uvula' functioning as a revolving door.

 

The inside of the building looked like actual insides. The floor was muscle red and squishy, the walls lined with clothed skeletons in the place of lockers, some of the clothing a few of the Wraiths recognized belonging to people they killed, and where there weren't lockers, there were vicious, gruesome murals like the one on the ground outside. The Wraiths walked slowly, confused and slightly worried about the budget increase, until they came to the auditorium, where the biggest change met them.

 

The auditorium was where they ate and traded, and as such was the most well kept area of the building. Compared to many places in Carrot Top,  _ especially  _ this part of Carrot Top, this place was like going from McDonalds to the Olive Garden; no roaches crawling on the table, no bees or flies to get on your food, and no wasps nests, something that West Carrot Top had a serious problem with. The floor tiles didn't have any cracks in them, and their leader always made sure that the black market dealers weren't cops in disguise and had legitimate 'goods' to sell and trade. It wasn't much, but it was something, and they got free food out of it. 

 

That little slice of day old ham was gone, demolished. In it's place was a  _ pit,  _ a giant, lava filled  _ pit  _ with an auditorium built around it. It was twelve tiered, each tier divided into three sections by lava channels that flowed upward from the pit into the building, durable glass tubes preventing the heat from coming out. On each tier were a pair of bleachers in front of tables that had, to the shock of many of the Wraiths,  _ floating holographic screens  _ a few inches above each and every table, all showing 'NOT AVAILABLE' in Herculanum font. The chairs were styled like bleachers, looking as though they were made out of human skeletons permanently stuck in a sitting position by some twisted taxidermist and fitted with leather to make sitting on them comfortable. The stairs leading to these tiers were soft and leathery with small spikes on the left and right of them functioning as little lights. 

 

_**[Come in.]** _ The Wraiths jumped. That was the voice of their leader!  _**[Take a seat, please.]** _ Many of the Wraiths did just that, albeit very hesitantly, while others just stood there in shock and fear.  _**[I'm honestly just as shocked as the rest of you about Phantomgeddon's current appearance, but I have...a somewhat rational explanation, I assure you.]** _ it took a few minutes but the remaining Wraiths felt  _ somewhat  _ comfortable, and sat down with the rest of their bretheren.  _**[Good, good. Now we can start.]** _ The entire area flashed red, and suddenly, food appeared in font of each and every Wraith, all of the dishes made to each of their particular tastes.  _**[Eat, eat.]** _ Their leader encouraged, some of them nervously doing so, the food bypassing their masks entirely somehow.  _**[I'm going to need you all nice and comfortable, because in 1 hour, I will begin the Meeting of the Ghouls, and gift upon you the power that has the third world by the throat.]** _

 

Many of the older Wraiths, particularly the ones over the age of 70, suddenly realized that statue at the front suddenly making a lot more sense. The Phantom surely couldn't have found a way to bring one of those  _ things  _ into the country, could he?

 

MMMMMMMM

 

The door to the Ms. Winners on Oakchester Lane opened, reintroducing the carrot-haired bespectabled woman to times she had almost forgotten. “Ah, sweet baby hay-soos!” The girl yelled happily-and loudly- not noticing the looks of shock and someone that just hit payday that were directed her way, along with some very unsavory looks; not every day a neat rich looking girl- or boy some of them couldn't tell- waltzed right into this city, and many wanted a piece of her pie before the Wraiths got to her, and they didn't just mean the exuberant amount of money she was showing just by wearing what she had on. even her glasses looked like they could be a good three-hundred.

 

The smell of fried foods slithered into her nostrils and slept there, like a gopher in a burrow. “Oh how I missed that smell.” The painful memories of tofu, natto, and other disgusting  _ 'healthy'  _ foods left her mind, shot in a back alley just like those people in the few times she looked out the window as a kid, and was replaced with good food smells like fried chicken without the fat drained, milkshakes for her lactose intolerant stomach, and a packs of shredded cheese from the grocery store. She happily skipped up to the counter and rang the bell next to the cookie display.  _ 'Hmm, raspberry.'  _ She had to get one of those. “Hello?!” She yelled  _ again.  _ “I'd like to order please!” She looked to the cashier, who was sleeping the day away in a swivel chair. She was a blonde white girl, like bananna yellow blonde. And she had a pink and white striped sleevless shirt. The only indication that she worked here was the hat that laid on the counter. “Yello?” She tapped her on the hat repeatedly. “I wanna order and stuff, come on!”

 

“Urghh..” Someone was poking her head. “What is it?” God damn, what does a woman have to do to get some sleep around here?!

 

“Yello?!”

 

_ 'Oh fuck that's right; I'm at work!'  _ She shot up and greeted her professionally, her blue eyes tired and dull, grey bags reaching to her freckled cheeks. “Welcome to Ms. Winners...” She announced with the enthusiasm of a tranquilized animal. “I'm Lilliam, your cashier...” She let out a loud yawn. “... what can I get you?”Oh god she needed sleep...but  _ wow  _ this chick this rich, prep school looking slice of heaven.  _ 'Not bad not bad.'  _ She didn't like short girls that much, but this girl was an exception; she liked them rich and hot! Shame she was gonna die though; Lilliam knew what happened to girls like her in this city; she meets a nice guy, they take her home, and the next day the poor girl would be dead and bloodied in an alleyway covered in who-knows-what. She should know; if it wasn't for her old friend, she would have wound up like that.

 

“Why are you blushing?”

 

“W-what?!” The blonde shook her head. “N-no! No I'm not!” Damn it, why was she thinking of her?! _'She's gone Lilliam, and she's not coming back!'_ No matter how much she wanted her to. “So, what do you want to order?”

 

“I want a cookie and three chicken titties. Big tits, I hate the legs. Sooo _thiiin_....I'm not a leg girl.” Lilliam stared blankly at the girl, mouthing 'what?' as the strange peppy girl continued her order. “Some biscuits, no coleslaw, I hate coleslaw, like _reaaaally bad_. Do you like coleslaw?”

 

“W-wha-”

 

“Because I hate coleslaw.”

 

“You just said that.” Oh god, she was getting flashbacks of the worst kind now! _'Why does she have to have_ _ **her**_ _hair color?!'_ She hoped to god it was dye!

 

“You're blushing again weirdo.”

 

“S-shut up!” God, people were going to think she was some sort of lesbian if she lost it in front of every attractive lack black woman!

 

“So do you hate coleslaw?”

 

“Yeah sure, fuck coleslaw! Is that it?”

 

“Yep! How much do I owe?”

 

Lilliam sighed in relief. “Thank god. Let me ring it up.” She inputted the order into the register, thankful she wouldn't have to deal with this weirdo any longer. Carrot Top was already filled with crazies, and the ones that acted like this were usually the ones that were targeted by the gangs here..or found themselves with freckled Aryans like herself. “Alright, you didn't give me an exact amount of what you wanted, so I put you up for the family bucket. Is that ok?“

 

“Cool! That's more than what I could get here when I was younger!”

 

“Wait you've been here before?!” That can't be right. “I think I'd remember someone as hot- as _clean_ looking as you.”

 

Luckily the strange girl didn't notice or care about the verbal slip up.“Oh I've been coming here since elementary!” She reached into her pocket, prompting the cashier to reach for her gun out of instinct, only to take her hands off it when he revealed a wallet. “See?” She opened it to reveal a very  _ ugly _ little girl, holding up a bucket of chicken with the doofiest expression on her face and teeth that looked like planks on a rickety bridge tinted with yellow paint. Her pale orange hair was some unholy combination of ratty, nappy, and frizzy, all in the shape of some bride of Frankenstein looking afro. And next to her was a blonde girl with short hair and blue eyes that was  _ much  _ more presentable than the black girl despite looking filthier than than the other girl, trying to wrestle the bucket away. “See? That's me right there, eating my first bit of gourmet food ever!”

 

Lilliam let out a growl of annoyance“Oh my god Janey, If I told you once I told you a thousand times, you can't...keep...eating...” And suddenly the memories came rushing back  _ 'No way...'  _ Their first meeting at Ferrington Hill Apartments back when they were 9 and 8. Breaking into their school to get a decent bite to eat after the Meeting of the Ghouls made going to any restaurant dumpster a dangerous affair. Lilliam learning how to hot-wire a car from her, learning how to make makeshift bookbags and clothes out of grocery bags and reused clothes, they were all coming back to her!  _ 'It can't be ..'  _ But it was too good to be true. “Holy shit.” Her eyes stared deep into the blue lenses of the short girl's glasses, a small, shaky smile coming onto her face. “I-It can't be...Janey?!”

 

“Nooo, my name's Jane!” the black woman said with a huff. “Jeez, you're like that twiggy chick who I hung around with! At least you aren't calling me 'Rickety Jane' or something! Those Spanish guys at Forrester Avenue learned what happened when you called me that!” 

 

At that revelation, many of the patrons became somewhat nervous, a Latino man in his early 20s speaking up. “A-and what did you say when you met these guys at Forrester Avenue?” He asked nervously, curiosity overriding his fear.

 

“Si vuelves a tocarla, te dispararé en los Bleep testículos y arrastraré tu cadáver hasta tu pequeño nido de cucarachas que llamas el nido de una pandilla, ¡y los haré mirar mientras apago tu patética vida!” Jane answered with a cheerful tone. “I know Spanish, isn't that nifty?” She didn't notice the growing trepidation of many of the people in the restaurant as she continued to babble. “Said it right to this one guy's face when he kidnapped my friend! Funny thing is my friend had-”

 

“Please stop..” Lilliam muttered, shuddering in revulsion. “I-I seriously don't need to remember that.”

 

And It was at that confirmation that some of the patrons ran like the hounds of hell were after them, much to the confusion of the other patrons, who quickly began taking what the others left behind, food and all.

 

“Wait...how do you know about that?”Jane asked, diverting her attention between the strange white girl and the abandoned food. “You're _white._ And not like 'I'm not sure this Mexican guy is white' white, but like, actual white, a _good looking_ white girl at that! What'd you bleep up to get stuck in this town?!” Lilliam's face was beet red now. “I know these three white girls that hung out with the Latino gangs.” Jane's attention was now focused on the blonde. “You don't have any visible tattoos, you don't _look_ like you sold your babies in middle school or give birth in class, so you're not China or Gastasia.” She got up onto the counter and up in Lilliam's face, close to her nose, with no regards for her personal space. And once again, the blonde was blushing, her breathing heavy while many of the men that stayed were sitting down were waiting to see if the two were going to make out. “You don't look like anyone from my old elementary school. You're not pregnant obviously, and I think I would've seen a pregnant _white_ girl at one of my old schools! I didn't even know a 9 year old could get knocked but I was proven wrong!”

 

“Get the fuck out of my face!” The blonde yelled, pushing Jane off the counter. The patrons snickered at the interaction and Lilliam's reddening face, all the while scheming of ways to get the most of out of their new target “And no, I don't fucking know you!” God this was so embarrassing! “Look, just pay for the damn order or get out!”

 

“Alright fine!” Jeez, what was her problem? Jane took out a black MasterCard with what appeared to be a holographic image of the nighty sky on it, and put the chip end into the card reader, inputting her pin and taking the card out once the payment had been accepted.

 

Lilliam's jaw dropped.  _ ''Where the fuck did she get that?!'  _ The credit card reader, while functional, was just there because the company that owned the restaurant mandated it, and the company that appeared on the computer..well she couldn't pronounce the name, but it sounded rich as hell!  _ 'What the hell has she been up to all these years?!'  _ Lilliam sighed; questions for later. “Alright Jane, sit down, and I do mean  _ sit down.  _ Don't move around in your seat, don't bring out your little tape toys, keep your arms and hands on the table, and for the love of god,  _ don't  _ start talking to yourself! We're adults now, act like one!”

 

“Ok.” Weird, that white chick reminded her of that girl that she used to hang out with. Now that she thought about it, she had a similar same name too. Jane shrugged it off and skipped-

 

“Walk!”

 

- _ walked  _ to an empty table and sat there, setting her briefcase against the wall.

 

_ 'WHAT?!'  _ Lilliam didn't even notice the briefcase on her back, mainly because Jane was being her usual dumbass self, what was that thing attached to?!

 

 _'That girl knows an awful lot about me..'_ Jane thought. There weren't that many white women in Carrot Top, plenty of them at the academy she was at, really needed to learn how to pronounce it's name, but not here. she'd seen more Asian people here than whites, so she should've remembered her! _'Nothing's coming to mind though..'_ She shrugged. _'It'll come to me sooner or later, I got all summer break to figure it out! Time for brunch-dinner!'_

 

But as she began to get comfortable, reminding herself not to talk or mumble to herself, she was suddenly bombarded by screaming and cursing from everyone in the diner as a rush of people began running into the building and into the kitchen.

 

“HOLY FUCK!”

 

“WHAT IS THAT _THING DOING HERE?!”_

 

“HOW DID THAT THING GET IN THE COUNTRY!”

 

Jane looked around the diner as the patrons and Lillian began to scramble into the kitchen.  _ 'What is going on here?'  _ Was it a robbery? Couldn't be. Robberies in Carrot Top required a lot more firepower due to the fact everyone and their mother carried a gun here; that and she would've heard some gunshots already, subtlety was a thing most people in this city didn't understand. But she didn't see any of the familiar gangs storming in, none of the fleeing people had any fresh bullet wounds, and the blonde that pretended she didn't know her was reaching for her gun before he revealed his wallet, so  _ obviously  _ Carrot Topians..Carrot Topinites...the people of this city hadn't changed obviously. But the fact that her life was on the line wasn't on her mind at the moment “I want my chicken..”She walked up a burly black man that ran in and put a hand on his back to get his attention. “HEY! What's going on here?! I want my chicken titties!”

 

“...What the fu-” The man sputtered before regaining his bearings, turning Jane's head around to see what everyone was running from. “Bitch, you retarded?!”

 

“Nope!” She answered with a smile. “People say I am, but _actually_ the doctors say I'm on the autistic-”

 

“Look behind you bitch! It's one of Meta-Evil's robots!”

 

Jane's arm drooped limply, along with the rest of her body as the much larger than him man ran like a sissy. She turned around and it was upon seeing the thing that made what were probably hardened gangsters run in fear. “Oh that's right..” she muttered as she recalled the name of the most wanted man in the world. “...Bleeping bleep.”

 

Dr. Armond, more famously known as the weapons dealer Dr. Meta-Evil. Born in the mid 1800s, this strange short Japanese man was known throughout the world for his atrocities, responsible for kidnapping, murder, human trafficking, devastation across Africa and the Middle East.  He had first gotten his fame when he took over the research of his late professor Hushimoto and fellow student Dr. Atom Aki at an unknown point in time. Prior to their deaths the two had been working on a revolutionary idea for the time: giving kids the power of military weapons, and making them 100% safe for even a lobotomized child to handle! ...It was the 1800s, they used mercury in hats. 

 

But apparently they did just that, got it through the US patent system no problem. You can even look up the patent for it online. How well this would pan out in the public sphere no one would ever know, as Meta-Evil took the research, and according to many conspiracy theorists, websites and leaked White House reports, sold them to countries like the Soviet Union, Nazi Germany, North Korea, Iran, and China over the next few decades, refining them from colorful, cutesy death machines, to colorful, cutesy death machines for adults, powerful, deadly machines that could take on a small platoon without any trouble.

 

The concept was simple: the machines were 3 feet tall, and separated into 4 sections: the head/torso, the legs, the left arm and the right arm. Each of these 4 sections could be interchanged with parts from other machines of it's kind, with a built in kill switch to eject the AI and retrieve it. The AI could apparently grow and learn like a human, and could be placed in other robots of it's type so it could learn to use different types of weaponry. Despite how powerful these tiny machines were, Meta-Evil never tried to conquer even a tiny village. He seemed content to sell his machines of war, and for most of North America, modern China, Japan, and parts of Russia. And it was one of these machines was standing outside, glaring at her, somehow in America and not blown up. Like all of the robots it had bright colors and a design that would entice most children in the mood for an action packed toy. It was red, two-legged, and it's head was that of a lobster's, with the tail of one at the back. It's 'face' was jut a blue visor and a black faceplate. It's arms were pincers, the claws black on the top, and it looked as though it had wheels on the back of it's little lobster legs.

 

“Well this sucks.” She said with all the urgency of a child missing an episode of Pokemon on TV. She left all this business behind at whatever her academy's name was! What was a _Medabot_ doing all the way in Carrot Top?! And why was it staring at her? “Huh.” There was a black butterfly behind the thing. Weird. 

 

MMMMMMMMMMM

 

 

Meanwhile Lilliam was a good half mile away, down the hill leading to the back entrance of the Mrs.Winners.. The screams of 'Medabot' filled the air, and it was taking every bit of skill she had-which wasn't much- to avoid being trampled by the fleeing crowd. _'SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!'_ First _she_ came back into her life _,_ and now a goddamn Medabot was somehow in the US _intact_?! 

 

She managed to get onto the sidewalks and climb a street light, panting and heaving heavily.  _ 'Oh god..oh Jesus fucking Christ!'  _ She didn't know what,why, or  _ hw _ a Medabot got into this country, let alone what it wanted in this rathole, but she was thanking every god she knew, real or fictional, that the robot didn't open fire, though why it was staring into a chicken restaurant was something she would leave up to the government  _ 'Maybe it wanted the cash?'  _ Yeah right! There was barely any money in there! Hell, Jane's fancy looking clothes probably cost more than whatever was...in...that... “Fuck.” 

 

And it was right there that she remembered how Jane prioritized things; food came first, even when her life was in danger. “She's back at the restaurant.” The blonde realized, an uneasy, nervous laugh escaping from her lips as she slowly slid down the pole, the crowd thinning as people began going into buildings and barricading them. “She's probably just sitting there, waiting for food that'll never come, and when she goes to find it, that Medabot will kill her..” Lilliam began walking slowly, and as images of that sweet little idiot's mutilated corpse filled her brain she began walking faster, and faster, until she was at a full run, all the way back up the hill with fear in her eyes. “Please don't be dead!” What was she thinking, trying to forget her? That moron had the self preservation instincts of a stoned deer! And If she didn't get killed by the Medabot, she might kill someone else! It wouldn't be the first time that happened!


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

For many of the Wraiths the 3 foot tall machine on the holo-screen was their worst nightmare. If you asked anyone before World War 1, they would laugh in your face at the thought of these 3 foot things that looked like children's toys being the bane of the third world, but here was over a thousand men and women, clad in powerful, demonic cloth that gave them powers on par with Spiderman and Captain America, screaming in fear like frightened children for what could. The Wraiths couldn't believe what was being seen on the floating holo screens, and their screams of terror filled the room.

 

“A MEDABOT! A FUCKING MEDABOT!”

 

“WHAT'S THAT THING DOING IN THE CITY?!”

 

“THE FUCK'S THE TSA THINKING?!”

 

“TSA'S FOR AIRPORTS, RETARD!”

 

“DON'T CALL ME A RETARD YOU STUPID CUNT!”

 

 _**[ENOUGH!]** _ The voice of their leader roared, his voice echoing throughout the building and silencing the panicking criminals. _**[If this Medabot was here to wreak any sort of having then that section of Carrot Top would be a molten pile of slag! Coincidentally, it's appearance is related to as to why I've called you here. 554! 223!]** _ From out of nowhere, a pair of light shined on two adult Wraiths, one on tier 3, and the other on tier 7. _**[Thanks to a bit of networking on my end, I managed to smuggle in four Medabots into the country.]** _ He loudly cleared his throat to calm them down. _**[One is with me, straight from Satsukitane Academy, and the two of you will receive two of your own. The last one is lost to me, somewhere in the northern section of Carrot Top, 3 miles away from where the RAY unit on screen was .]** _ The screen blinked out of existence. _**[Now before I continue, I must stress something important: You all know how dangerous these machines are. We've all seen the videos: the Vietcong offense where those snowmen on tank treads froze an entire village, the way those dragonfly shaped Medabots assisted the Japanese in China, and those theme park mascot ones that held balloons in their hands picking off Chernobyl survivors while they looted the abandoned homes. With that in mind, I want to make this clear: Do not under** _ _ **any** _ _**circumstances, go looking for this lost Medabot, or the red Medabot you just saw! This model, though outdated by over 60 years, somehow got into this country without undergoing spontaneous combustion, but despite that, it is far more powerful than the cloth you wear, and is even a match for the Medabots I have. Now I know** _ _ **some** _ _**of you have trouble listening to my directions-]** _ The light shined on 300 of the Wraiths before going away. [ _**-So let me give you a visual demonstration of what will happen should you defy me.]** _

 

 

The screen came back, this time showing multiple camera angles of a demolished train yard. Streaks of uprooted earth lined the area with smoke pouring out of them and reaching to the sky, train cars filled with holes and spewing smoke, some reduced to ash and others reduced to molten slag along wit the train tracks. Waves of heat could be seen emanating from everywhere, and most horrific sight of all were the melted piles of flesh and burnt clothing, and many of the more knowledgeable Wraiths knew that _humans can't melt!_ There were military vehicles strewn around, but they were in even worse shape; the guns of the tanks were missing, almost as though they were bitten off, trucks were sinking into swampy, bubbling ground like quicksand, and ruined helicopters on the ground and in buildings, adding to the fire and carnage.

 

And there _it_ was, running at a group of fleeing soldiers, 30 in total, was the red, lobster- themed Medabot itself. Some of the soldiers were screaming in some language most of the Wraiths didn't recognize, though few recognized it as some sort of Chinese, and the brave ones that shot at their pursuer watched as their bullets bounced harmlessly off it's body, sometimes bouncing back and hitting another soldier in the arm. The Medabot raised one of it's pincers at the fleeing soldiers and opened them, revealing a gun barrel that formed a bright ball of light. The footage then slowed down as the robot fired the ball of light, and the Wraiths could only watch in revulsion as the ball turned into a blast and _melted_ every single one of them. If one could put it into words, imagine that the soldiers were well made Play-Doh figures, and that the energy was some combination of water and a messy kid's hand that mushed all of them together into some disgusting, unidentifiable pile of mush. And all of this was shown in slow motion, zooming in to show the faces of the victims as they were killed. And before the screen disappeared, an unfitting, cheerful jingle was heard, reminiscent of 50s advertisement songs.

 

 

 

_~If you want a coup or civic upheaval, call upon Dr. Meta-Evil!~_

 

 

 

 _**[ I hope this illustrates my point,** _ _ **unless** _ _**you want me to replay those last few seconds. From what I can gather, this machine has been in the United States for an estimated two weeks, and has made it's way to Georgia for reasons I cannot fathom. Information has been suppressed on the matter by the government-]** _ He let out a scoff at that _**[-but even so it seems to have avoided every major city on it's way down here. It's power output is far lower than what you have seen on screen, and the fact that it can lower it so easily without external help is the most worrying thing about this entire situation.]** _ There was a pause for a few seconds, almost as if he was contemplating something. _**[Regardless of that, even if it didn't have it's power reduced, it's still powerful enough to blast through the magic I put into your suits and kill you. So let me reiterate: DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, go after the RAY Medabot! If you see this machine, you run, you run like the idiots that try to fleece us during our trade deals, AM. I. CLEAR?!]** _ His voice boomed and echoed throughout the room. Many of the Wraiths quickly shook their heads, some crying and screaming in horror at the prospect of angering their leader, more of them close to pissing themselves at the prospect of fighting a Medabot. It was thanks to the power of the Wraith suits and the abilities they gave them, plus the fact that their leader would-probably-kill them, that they didn't run away and quit the Wraiths right then and there. _**[Good. Now as I was saying: 554, 223. You have been chosen to wield two of these Medabots for yourselves. You are from the least guarded areas of Carrot Top, South Way Condiminums and the Radogan Lakewood mobile home community. You are trusted, adored in your human forms, and have the most freedom out of any resident of this wretched hole of a city. 554!]** _ The Wraith in question jumped back from the yell. _**[Your management of the North Carrot Top and South Atlanta's protection rackets has kept our profit margins stable and the criminals coming in. Your connections at your college and the surrounding areas make you a very valuable ally for what is to come]** _

 

 _**[223!]** _ The Wraith in question, 14 years old, was giddy, giggling like the schoolgirl she was and eager to await the praise of his glorious leader. _**[The control your gang has over South Carrot Top's elementary and middle school populace have given me great information regarding how the average man thinks. Because of this, I have identified sixteen potential Interpol agents who have infiltrated the workplace of the parents of various students in your care.]** _ The Wraiths that actually knew what Interpol was actually about instead of what they saw on TV recoiled in fear. _**[Relax, the agents aren't here for us.]** _ He left it at that. There was a lot protecting the Wraiths from gunfire, but nothing to protect their headquarters from a raid. _**[Now back to business. You control much of the future of the gangs in that sector 223, and for that, I thank you.]** _

 

Before 554 and 223 could blink, they were standing in the center of the tiers, above the lava pit, and frozen in fear by the sudden teleportation. 554's wrist glowed and when it disappeared a watch appeared on her arm. 223's hand glowed and found herself with a pink I-Phone lookalike. _**[These are modified versions of Meta-Evil's Medabot controllers. Small, indistinct, and as of now undetectable. They are bulletproof, pressure proof, and fitted with the same magic in our suits to prevent theft or loss. These will let you control and call your Medabots at will. You will act as your machine's extra eyes and ears, act as their healers, their commanders, these beasts will be under your complete control! And without further ado, here they are.]** _ Even with the occular protection of their cowls, the Wraiths were blinded as a beam of light shot down behind 554 and 223, the noise near deafening as the light dissipated. When it did, it took the elder Wraiths, the ones that went abroad, all their willpower to not scream in terror. _**[I ask my elder members to calm down. Those who have fought in the Iraq war, Gulf War, and even partaken in the Cuban Missile Crisis, you know the power these things wield. Think of it like the first step towards getting revenge on the man that wronged you. If all goes well with this trial run, you will be able to grab Meta-Evil by his shriveled nutsack and make him pay for his transgressions! Now then 554, 223! Activate your Medabots.]** _

 

223 gulped. “So uhh...how do I do that?” Her question was answered when her phone lit up and a line of energy shot out from into the Medabot. “O-oh.” 223 stared at the Medabot in confusion and fear before a beep from her phone bought her attention to the device. “BLZ-0NF, Blazermate” She read off the phone, figuring that it was the Medabot's model number and name respectively. “I.....expected worse.” But then again, that was the evil in Meta'-Evil's Medabot designs; they were so small and colorful and cutesy, and even their most deadly weapons looked like an oversized toy you'd find at Wal-Mart. This thing was no exception, looking more like a Happy Meal toy than the robot she just saw murder a group of well trained soldiers. Blazermate was a feminine-looking Medabot, probably actually female in this instance. The thing was almost entirely blue and white save for the green eyes, it's pats slim and lightly armored, and for some reason looking like a Japanese schoolgirl. It wasn't rail thin like some of the Medabots she saw on CNN or on the internet, it actually looked like it had some 'meat' on it's bones, well if it were human, that is. It had large shoulderpads and a solid, split 'skirt' section. The head had two pigtails and twintails, the twintails looking more like giant, smooth protrusions that went down to it's and connected to it's head through hexagonal blocks that gave the impression of massive pigtails, tied with a tiara on it's head. “So uhhh...what _exactly_ does thing do?” This was..this was just surreal. It was like being in the same room as a serial killer and given free reign to do what you want to them.

 

_**[You will find out in due time. 554, how do you find your Machine?]** _

 

“Uhhh..” It was far simpler than that schoolgirl robot 223 got. It was...just an alien. A white, featureless alien, same height as the Medabot next to it, with a big head, red eyes, and that was it. “It's ..creepy.”

 

 _**[I will do more reconnaissance on this Medabot. In the meantime, I will give you three hours to acquaint yourselves with your machines. Until then, you are all free to move around Phantomgeddon, but do not leave the forest. Do we have an understanding?]** _ The Wraiths nodded or said yes very nervously. _**[Good. Dismissed.]** _

 

 

 

MMMMMM

 

 

 

The Medabot stared at Jane.

 

Jane stared back at the Medabot, not feeling an ounce of fear thanks to her terrible sense of priorities. This stare off had been going on for 12 minutes before Jane yawned. “Like, are you going to _do_ anything?” She grumbled, crossing her arms. “I'm not backing down, I'm winning this staring contest!” This bot ruined her food time, and she was going to get something out of it! And so she continued staring, and staring, and _staring, and staring-_

 

 

“YOU IDIOT!”

 

 

Before she was yanked away and dragged into the kitchen. “HEY!” She yelled as she was thrown into a rack, looking up to see the pale blonde staring down at her angrily with tear filled eyes as the sounds of her heavy breaths filled the room. “White-Probably-Mexican-Lady?” Now that she thought about it, she saw this white girl somewhere before... “Any reason you're so tired?”

 

 

“Y-y-you..” Lilliam's anger gave way to sniveling before she broke down and began crying, hugging Jane with all her might. She wailed as the Medabot walked into the kitchen, it's blue visor blinking brightly.

 

 

“Hey, get off me! What's the big idea?!” She could easily push the weird white girl off, but she felt nice, and smelt familiar, just like this other blonde girl that followed her around during middle school. _'What was her name again?'_ Lillith, Lillie, Lila...dang it, it was on the tip of her bleeping tongue! And just as she was about to win that staring contest..at least she thought she was going to win, probably that Medabot was going to kill her with it's lasers. _'...Then again, it didn't fire...'_ The RAY units were known for their energy lasers and the heat they produced; they didn't need to hit their targets to kill them, the heat would finish off anything they missed. _'So if it didn't want to kill me, then maybe...'_

 

 

“Fucking christ, it's always the same with you...” Lilliam whispered, her tear stained face still red. “Why?! Why are you such a fucking retard?! I've seen your grades! You're smarter than this! Smarter than me! You're smarter than most of the people in this fucking city! How does a fucking sped like you get straight A's, yet be stupid enough to stand in front of a goddamn _Medabot_ and do nothing?!”

 

 

Jane stared at the strange girl, who had been reduced into sniffling. _'Lillika, Lilliputian, Lilly of the Lilly 5..'_

 

 

“We gotta get the hell out of here, that Medabot's out there, and who knows-”

 

 

“- Oh it's right behind you.” Jane pointed out, causing Lilliam to turn in horror and let out a scream of terror, clutching Jane for dear life. “Hi Medabot!” The black girl yelled, causing Lilliam's ears to protest and the Medabot to tilt it's head, as if it was confused. “My name's Jane Danjuma, and this girl hanging on to me like a dog trying to hump my leg...I think his name's Shota Suzumiya!”

 

 

“......” _Lilliam_ and the Medabot just stared at her, disbelief written on their faces as to how she even came up with that name. “What.” Gender, name, _ethnicity_ of said name, she got it all wrong! And where the _fuck_ did she come up with that analogy?!

 

 

Jane however, mistook their gobsmack looks for amazed pride.“Yeah took me a while, but I figured it out! It was the first name I came up with after a long, rigorous process of trial and error! For a second I thought your name was _Lilliam,_ but that's stupid! Lilliam didn't have as many freckles as you did, and she didn't hide her boobs behind baggy clothes! She was flat as a _twig_ when I met her, almost skinnier than me, and I had anorexics asking me how I did it!”

 

 

“...Nope, nope, not questioning this, not dignifying this we are leaving _right now!_ ” Lilliam dragged Jane out of the restaurant. To their luck, she saw an unmanned car. “Perfect! Now all you have to do Janey is hot wire-” And it was here that she realized that the load she was carrying was very light, almost nonexistent. “Oh no..”

 

 

 

MMMMM

 

 

 

“Hi Medabot!” Jane yelled as she skipped back into the front of the restaurant and got her briefcase. “There we go!” She reattached it on her back and skipped back where she came. “Bye Medabo-OOOF!” The pint sized robot tripped Jane, causing her to land face first onto the floor. “Jerk.” She mumbled, not feeling any pain as the Medabot walked in front of her, Lilliam stopping in front of the door just in time to see what appeared to be the poor girl about to die. Jane looked up, a look of irritation on her face. “So like, can you cut the bullbleep? Am I a Candidate or what? With all this 'will-you won't you' stuff you're doing, you're reminding me of that white girl that followed me aroun!” The Medabot jumped back in shock. “Yeah I know about all that business; Take-kun got a Medabot catalogue, his old man was in cahoots in Meta-Evil, it was a huge adventure! I know all about you guys! You look a little different, but I can recognize what line you came from; RAY unit, 1 st  generation, used during the post World War 2 period, did I hit the nail on the head?” The Medabot stepped back again, Lilliam's jaw dropped at the stuff Janey was spouting out, but she soon realized the Medabot was too busy giving the typical reaction to Jane's bullshit, and realized she should do something before the robot had the second reaction to Jane's bullshit: opening fire on her. “Yeah, I know a _lot_ about the Zero Units, cutesely looking things, smooth and overly bright in coloration, and you look like you came out of a Mcdonalds Happy Meal. But what _I_ want to know is how you got into the US . I've seen what happens when you guys get within America's Martime Boundaries. Also that white girl is behind you.”

 

 

“W-w-what the hell..” Lilliam stuttered, shocked, gobsmacked, horrified at what she was seeing, while also holding in her anger from Janey blowing her cover! “You dealt in Medabots Janey?”

 

 

“Nope! Those guys are _dangerous!_ Except some of the Zero Units, like this one!”

 

 

“....” THIS! _This_ shit right here! T _his_ was why she didn't want to remember anything pertaining to her! The paradox of Rickety Jane was a very frustrating, rewarding, and harrowing, nightmarish experience. For _every_ moronic, stupid thing she did that endangered the lives of those around her, often time using strength that belied her cute, skinny frame, or on the rare occasion remind people that she was far smarter than them. And like the paradox that was her intelligence, Lilliam was driven to protect the dolt. It'd be very hypocrticial if she looked down on her Janey for dealing in illegal arms; Her family did a lot worse before she came to Carrot Top after all.

 

 

“You've been awfully silent for a Zero Unit..” Jane said, as Lilliam grabbed a random pot and very slowly approached the Medabot from behind. “Are you doing a scan or something? If you are, that'd be soooo bleeping cool!” A big grin came onto her face. “You could scan, and shoot! Scan, and shoot, like you were some barcode scanner of death! I've always wanted a barcode scanner! Sure it's like, totally useless, but-"

 

 

 

“ **Biometric scan 100% complete!”** Lilliam and Jane blinked at the female voice coming from the killer robot. Jane placed the accent it had somewhere around 'Southern California'  **“FINALLY! Having to listen to you was a nightmare!”**

 

 

 

Lilliam dropped the pan in shock, causing the Medabot to turn it's head 360 degrees to face her. T-that thing is talking.”” She whispered.. “It's fucking talking and it sounds like some posh surfer bitch from California and _it's looking straight at me!'_

 

 

“ **I remember when I had a body like that...”** The Medabot mumbled before turning her attention back to the strange, possibly, probably mentally ill girl on the floor.  **“You're braver than most people I know, so congratulations are in order, I guess.”** The Medabot opened it's pincer, revealing a gun barrel underneath. Before either of them could do anything, Jane having enough common sense to know when a gun was pointed at her, the Medabot fired a beam of pink energy point blank at her, causing Lilliam to let out a scream of horror and grab the Medabot.

 

 

“LET HER GO!”

 

 

Jane was lifted up into the air and onto her feet as a pink belt formed around her waist. “Yep, Candidate! Nice!” The belt's design then changed from a simple pink to a scaly pink, like those you would see on a fish. The belt's buckle was the last thing to form, taking the shape of a beautiful mermaid, like the one you would see on the bow of a ship, as big as Jane's fist, with an octagonal shape in the middle of the mermaid's bellybutton. “Oh bleep you, I got _this_ one?! The Mermaid sucks! She just heals!”

 

 

“You're alive..” Lilliam stared at Jane as the black teen complained and complained. Her grip slipped off the Medabot, her hands slightly warm as she slunk to the ground, a black butterfly fluttering in hovering behind Jane.“You're alive and you're not even giving this situation the urgency it deserves..” Then again, why would she? Janey was far stronger than she looked.

 

 

“ **Well, you're better than nothing I suppose. Now listen closely, you mentally degraded nimrod. You know all about the Candidacy, so I don't need to-”** Suddenly the Medabot jumped onto Jane's shoulder and opened one of her pincers, letting out a beam of energy that warped the air around the trail of the blast and set fire to the entrance of the Mrs.Winners.  **“-Nevermind then; it's not safe here it seems. Long story short; you know what to do, I'll be back. Later.”**

 

 

“Yep! Bye Medabot!” The Medabot activated the wheels on the back of her feet and drove out of the store and onto the streets.

 

 

“Wow that was cool! Jane said as the screams of terror outside filled hers and Lilliam's ears. “Ohh I missed those sounds! So where are the chicken tits?”

 

 

Lillie just sputtered in indignation as her brain rebooted using the 'Rickety Jane Startup System', something her mind had created to deal with whatever weird shit Jane came up with. “...In the oven over there.” She pointed to the right, next to the stove. “They're fresh.”

 

 

“Sweet!” She happily skipped over to it. “You want any?”

 

 

“No-” She began, before a warm smile came onto her face. “You know what? Give me-wait, wait a minute.” She walked out the kitchen and to the front of the store, wincing from the heat as she opened the cash register and putting the money in a take out bag before coming back. “Sorry about that, I just needed to get some spending money.” Lord knows management wouldn't let her keep her job after this mess, and she'll be damned if the Wraiths took her paycheck _again!_ “So, the chicken?”

 

 

 MMMMM

 

The RAY unit Medabot sped down the streets of Carrot Top via the wheels on the back of her legs, ignoring the screams of terror directed at her, the gunshots directed at her by a few of the braver citizens bouncing off her armor. _'_ _ **Of all the people in this dump of a city, that idiot had to be a Candidate?!'**_ And she dared to wear the clothes of her alma mater to boot! _**'Still, she did seem like a good person..'**_ That was the key word there, _seemed._ She obviously wasn't one of these Wraiths, and she had words to say about their leader and _his_ Medabot, but experience showed her that Candidates didn't have to be nice people, and to see someone like her in this wretched city was just too damn ridiculous! That black girl's weirdness distracted her so much she didn't even detect the butterfly shaped drone until it was too late! ' _ **Whatever comes of this, I hope it leads to something that won't bite me in the ass!'**_ She got onto highway, riding on the side of the road to avoid traffic, avoiding the people who swerved out of the way of her and subsequently crashed. _**'I'll hopefully see you soon, Minori, Just wait a bit.'**_

  

And all the while, another black butterfly trailed her every movement, it's red compact eyes glowing brightly.


End file.
